This invention relates generally to anti-theft or alarm systems for motorcycles, bicycles and the like and more particularly, it relates to a remote cycle alarm system which provides an audible signal at a remote distance from a motorcycle so as to alert or warn an owner when the motorcycle is being tampered with by unauthorized persons, such as in the case of an attempted theft of the cycle and the like.
It has been generally encountered in recent years that the popularity of motorcycles, bicycles, and other like vehicles have increased tremendously. Accompanying this popularity of such vehicles there has been an increase in the theft rate of cycles and bicycles, particularly in high density urban areas.
The prior art methods of preventing theft by locking a wheel, steering column and other similar parts have been found to be ineffective since the locking device can be rendered inoperative or the entire vehicle, lock and all, can be transported away. There have also been attempts to prevent such theft by the use of audible alarms adjacent or near the vehicle to either alert the owner or others or to discourage the thief. However, due to numerous circumstances these have proved to be far from successful in preventing thefts since the audible alarm is either ignored or disengaged.
It is therefore desirable to provide a remote alarm system having a remote audible alarm which is portable and can be carried by an owner to alert him of an attempted theft even when the person is at a distance remote from physical position of the cycle and the like.